Blind Love
by blueeyesjdaly
Summary: 10 years before the fall of Thundera, a secret love affair rocks the halls of the palace. Whispers and claims abound as to who is bedding the Lady Mau. Written for valentine's week. Its a little late and   more is on the way! Hope you all enjoy- Peace.
1. Chapter 1

Happy Valentines week!

The setting of this story is Thundera, 10 years before it's destruction.

Blind Romance

Chapter 1: Her spots

Her spots were the subject of much male speculation.

The Lady Mau was of the lower merchant classes, born to a full house with many siblings. But she favored by a doting father. Because of that she was able to devote much of her time to learning. She learned accounting by overlooking her father's books, and learned about the law from her uncle. Her uncle was one of the few common cats that studied and practiced the law with some competence. It was these two father figures that helped her obtain a spot as a notary in the Thunderan palace. She was awarded the position over a noble, who had assumed the position would be his- as it had been his sires. But the Prince Claudus gave merit where merit was due. As the appointment of royal clerks was one duty that fell to him and not his sire, the prince rewarded merit and not bloodline.

Lady Mau worked as a notary for many years, before her promotion to tax clerk in the royal treasury. But to the wandering eyes of many male nobles, this was unimportant. What was important is she was her exotic beauty, though born of common Lady Mau was thirty summers old. Though no longer a cub, she had blossomed into one of the great beauties of Thundera. She possessed gray fur and gray eyes, described as deep as the ocean. But it was her spots of darker gray that were subject of much speculation. How far did those spots descend? Did they extend down her back, down to her buttocks and wide hips? Did they play between her legs as they did down her tail? Her infernal modesty gave no clue to these conjectures.

And though the color of her eyes entranced many nobles and rising soldiers attending to duties in the palace, they became so lost in the color that they failed to see the sharp intelligence that laid there. Many Nobles sent gifts hoping to use them to entice her to their bed. Yet she refused these gifts and returned letters unopened.

"I only wish to work and serve my kingdom," she said. "And to study."

But there was someone. All the courtiers knew it. She lived in the apartments of the palace set aside for the staff. Her maid was seen at times bringing breakfast to her room for two, when she had only served a dinner for one the night before. And on those mornings, when her maid washed the bedding, the other servants noticed the smell of male musk that permeated Lady Mau's bed sheets. Someone was sneaking into her quarters at night and making love to her. Her relaxed demeanor during the day after these suspicious occurrences confirmed it. But who? It was the subject of much speculation and boasting. Many claimed the deed, and boasting they had seen the glory of her spots, unhindered by clothing.

Lady Mau's maid had been pressured by the other servants to reveal the identity of her mistress' lover. But the maid remained loyal to her mistress, and said nothing about the Lady Mau's secreat. Even when the elder cat had been threatened by Grune, she remained steadfast and silent.

"That maid is quite the brave old lady." Panthro laughed when he found out about his freind's fruitless interview.

"Who the hell is it?" Grune snarled. He brought his club down hard on Panthro. But his friend lifted his nunchuck and blocked. He then spun suddenly, catching his sparring partner off guard, and nailing Grune in the ribs with a hard kick. They were sparring in the courtyard, but Grune's mind was not on the exercise.

"Why do you care?" Pathro shrugged. "She's never had your interest before."

"_She's_ unimportant." Grune scoffed. "It's just I can't believe it's not me! Have you had her?"

"I don't have time for women," the panther dismissed. "And you don't either, if you know what's good for you. Femes are always trouble, unnecessary trouble."

"Except for the five minutes in which they're useful." Grune joked, his smile a salacious leer." You should try it some time. Come on, Panthro! Don't tell me you've never wondered if she's got spots down there too."

Seeing his opening, Panthro took it. He swung with his right arm, and hit Grune with his weapon three times one immediately following the other. The sabertooth's face flushed with surprise for a moment, followed by pain. Then the staggered back and fell to the ground.

"No I never have." Panthro said directly.

Grune growled and cursed. He rose from the ground, indignant.

"Best two out of three." he challenged.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two- Gifts and Kisses

In the royal tax office, Lady Mau frowned. Her gray eyes fell upon some fish arranged in a gift basket sitting on her desk. She rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Who is this from?" the head tax clerk demanded, addressing the empty desks lay before her own in neat rows. A head looked up from its messy ledger. The only other cat working this late in the afternoon was a chunky clerk. She had long fluffy hair, and gave the distinct impression of a stuffed pastry covered with powdered sugar. Her nickname was Sweetie, but the Lady Mau said such a name was completely undignified, and refused to addresses her as such. She addressed her subordinate by her proper name.

"Sareen," Lady Mau asked. "Who delivered this gift?"

"Captain Marcus!" the white cat cried, clasping her paws together. "Oh you should have seen him, my lady! His armor was so shiny and he's so handsome, and brave and-"

"Return it." Lady Mau said sharply, cutting her subordinate off. "I have no time to play these silly courtship games."

Sareen sighed in open disappointment. She got up and took the basket and put it by the door. She flopped back in her chair.

"I wish I was as pretty you, Lady Mau." a female clerk pouted, putting her elbows on her desk. "I wouldn't return anything that anyone sent me."

Mau sighed.

"I mean why do you return all the gifts the warriors send you?" the girl pressed.

"Because they only see my face, kitten." Mau replied. "Not who I am beneath."

"So who are you going to the ball with?" the clerk asked.

"No one." Mau said, over looking her numbers.

"No one! But lady Mau! Everyone will talk!"

The tax clerk sighed.

"Did you check your calculations for the merchant quarter's last month property tax?"

"Of course I did!"

"Then check it again. You made three mistakes." the lady said directly. "Spend less time thinking about balls and dresses and officers and more time on your work!"

"Yes, lady Mau." the clerk said, looking down at her desk.

The supervisor sighed. She was thirty summers old, and it seemed that her subordinates got more frivolous with each passing year. She dreaded the fuss that would be made when the princes' came of age.

"What's this all about anyway?" Lady Mau asked.

"What?"

"This ball? What's it for? The princes are barely more than cubs still, so it can't be their debut to society."

"What? Oh no. Two of Thundera's greatest warriors are going to retrieve the Book of Omens."

"Ridiculous."

"No it's true! The king actually believes it exists! Can you imagine? My grandmother said King Tiberius would be livid if he was still around, ancestors bless me. Especially with who the king selected for the position of general."

Mau suddenly wished she did gossip like all the other ladies. She felt completely out of the loop. She tried to figure out how to approach the subject. Anticipation filled her. He had mentioned Claudus in their pillow talk as of late. Was he the one?

But Lady Mau's silence was too much for her younger assistant.

"It's Lynx-o! Can you believe it?" the cat squealed. "_**Blind old Lynx-o!**_ At first I thought it was a joke, everyone did!"

"Mind your tongue." Mau said sharply. "King Claudus does _not_ joke. If he appointed Lynx-o I'm sure he had his reasons."

"Then it must be something only the king himself knows."

"That's enough! Remember you are here to make up for your habitual tardiness. Don't make me find something else that needs doing." Mau threatened. Sereen bit her bottom lip. The conversation was over. She upset Lady Mau, though she did not know how.

The white cat pouted but said nothing more. She worked on her ledger. When she thought her supervisor wasn't looking she drew scribbles on the side of edge of Captain Marcus. When Lady Mau released her from her extra assignments, Sareen bolted from her desk to get prepare for the ball. Lady Mau left one hour later and proceeded to her own apartments.

However, she stopped in secluded courtyard. She stood before a Moon jasmine bush, running her paws over the leaves and blossoms. She always loved the smell of these flowers, and it was so delicate that most did not notice its faint perfume. But she loved these flowers and picked a few for her room.

"They are lovely, are they not?" A voice behind her said. He was standing in shadow, and had been standing there some time undetected.

A pair of strong masculine arms caught her, and pulled her close to him. She gave a soft cry of surprise, but not of fear. The flowers fell at the hem of her dress, but she forgot all them. She found herself lost in the pleasure of her lover's arms, his mustache tickling her face as he claimed her lips.

- To be continued


	3. Chapter 3

Waiting in Shadow-

Lynx-o had been waiting in their usual spot. He found the shade where it always was by the wall in the courtyard. The slight coolness was always waiting for him in this place, and he did not need his eyes to find it. She would be here soon. The scent of the moon jasmine teased his nostrils. He took a deep breath, and smelled just the hint of her scent down the hall. He smiled and concealed himself in shadow.

He heard her enter, and the sound her gentle paws across the granite floor. He heard the rustling of her silken dress and the sound of the rustling of the leaves. She must be picking flowers for her apartment, he thought. A playful smile came over his lips as he felt a pang of hunger for her. He waited a moment, and then pounced. He relished that cry of surprise she gave, which was not unlike other cries he had heard from her. He kissed her hard, the months of being away from her on one of the king's campaigns made him ache for her. It took her a moment to recover her breath. It thrilled him.

"Did you miss me?" he whispered.

"Always." she purred, putting her head on his chest. "When did you get back?"

"A few hours ago. I just came from the king's private chambers from my debriefing. Darling, I have great news."

Now it was Lady Mau's turn to smile.

"I know. Congratulations, my love."

"It's all over the palace already?" the lynx asked, surprised. He shook his head. "That was fast, I don't think Claudus has broken the news to Panthro or Grune yet. But you don't sound surprised."

"I'm not. I knew Claudus would pick you, though I know it surprised others. Everyone thought he was going to give the position of general to Panthro or Grune instead."

Lynx-o hugged her tight and kissed her lips.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"The things you've told me the king has said to you. It sounds like Claudus has been thinking about it for some time."

"I did not know you put such weight in our pillow talk." Lynx-o whispered, desire filling is voice.

"I value all you do or say." the she smiled. He kissed her again.

"Plus I fear what would become of the kingdom if Grune were appointed." Lady Mau continued. "I would fear for the safety of every member of the royal house. You can't tell me that Claudus did not notice the cur's ambition."

"My love," Lynx-o affectionately scolded. "You should not speak of my fellow warriors that way to me."

"Lynx-o, I don't like the way he looks at Claudus. I can see the envy in his eyes. I don't know why Panthro stands by someone so beneath him. Can't he see what that cur is capable of?"

Lynx-o sighed.

"My lady, no one is more blind than those who do not wish to see. Grune has been Panthro's constant companion for years. He will stand beside him, even if Grune is undeserving."

Lady Mau sighed in annoyance. "I'm glad that Grune is leaving Thundera, I think it's better for everyone. His eyes are greedy, Lynx-o. For everything, the throne, women, anything that doesn't belong to him. It's dangerous."

"My love." Lynx-o said, gently reproaching her. "Don't ruin my night of triumph."

"Oh. Yes. I'm sorry." Mau smiled. She kissed him again. "Forgive me."

"Are you nervous about tonight?" he asked. He felt he air around him stir, and knew she had nodded. "Don't be."

"After tonight, all tongues will be wagging." Worry filled her voice.

He bent down into her face again.

"Then let's make sure we give them something to talk about."

He kissed her passionately, and she returned it.

"Take me to your apartments, my lady." Lynx-o teased. "I wish to celebrate in private, before I am on display before the entire kingdom."

"Is that an order, general?" she returned, playing his game.

"It is." he laughed.

At her apartments, Lynx-o fumbled for the door knob as they embraced. Having both of his paws and mouth occupied, he finally bumped the door with his hip. It yielded and he carried lady Mau, now in a state of half dress, into the room. With his foot he kicked the door shut. Lynx-o took the five steps to the dresser where he remembered it, and swept it clean with his right paw before putting his lover on top. He felt her unbuttoning his vest, when the smell of food came to him.

He stopped.

"It smells like you have laid out quite a supper for me." He panted. "Were you preparing for this?"

"I was." she whispered. She nipped his neck. "I arranged for the maid to lay out dinner for us before I went to the courtyard."

"Lady Mau, if I didn't know better, I'd say you were seducing me."

"We have little time before the ball. Use it properly."

And he did.

Later they supped on a roast Gil bird, goat cheese and bread with herbs imported from Talam. The white wine was of good vintage. A jar of wild honey sat on the small table and the lady Mau opened it. She sighed deeply and contently, her satisfaction clear. It made Lynx-o smile.

"I like the sound of that." he said, taking a bit of the roast bird. "Hopefully you won't be too tired for this evening."

"Oh I'll be fine." she said, spreading the honey on her bread. "Though I will have to make sure to smooth your fur before we go. It's all over the place!"

"I'm sure it is."

"Well at least the maid won't have to remake the bed." the lady Mau teased.

"Yes, she get's so annoyed at me when we mess it up before bedtime." Lynx-o said, taking a drink of wine.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

The Ball

The royal ball room was full of courtiers and officers. The king sat apart on his throne over looking the scene before him. He saw many cats offer their congratulations to Panthro and Grune. Many of those cats were female. The later of the pair seemed to be most interested in the females, and setting up as many liaison's as possible before the morning light.

_Well, he's young still_. Claudus dismissed.

A memory of a tigress with bold eyes haunted the king's mind, followed by the image of the gentle mother of the prince regent. A pain crept up into Claudus chest. He shook his head suddenly to clear his mind. But he knew these ghosts would never be far from him, for they were in the faces of his sons.

And then he heard quite the twittering of courtiers as Lynx-o entered the room. The newly appointed general was dressed in a fine dress uniform, and looked quite dashing. But it was not this that caused the courtiers to gawk in amazement. On his arm was the beautiful Lady Mau. The lady Mau, who had rejected the many cats who sought her out for her beauty, was now accompany someone who could not even see it. It seemed the cold tax clerk did have a heart after all, and only the blind general had claim to it. The irony of the pair made the king raise his eye brow in curiosity.

On the ballroom floor Mau leaned into her escort.

"Every eye is upon you my love." she teased.

"I think not, I think every eye is on you." Lynx-o responded. "You are supposed to be one of the most beautiful cats in the kingdom after all."

"And I love you because you can see beyond that." she whispered.

He leaned in so no one could hear his words but her.

"Everyone may be struck by the beauty of a flower, but it's the smell that makes the bee make love to her."

She laughed at his boldness.

"What do you wish to do now?" she asked. "Stand over in the reception line with Grune and Panthro?"

"Maybe." Lynx-o said. "But for now, I want to dance."

"Then I will oblige, my general."

As he led her to the floor, he could feel the warmth of the dancing bodies around him. He took her by the waist and arm, and maneuvered flawless through them.

Away from the dancers, Grune was seething.

"The nerve of her!" Grune cursed. "She could have had me, and she picked him? As if his appointment wasn't insult enough!"

Panthro's mouth was agape, and for a moment he didn't respond.

"Well?" Grune demanded of his friend.

"I didn't know he could dance." Panthro said finally.

-Finis

This short story I wrote in conjunction with "Traitor's House" and "Royal Passions"; but I thought it deserved to stand on its own. However I must be honest. I actually began this side story because I was pissed.

Poor Lynx-o got dismissed by too many from any 'relationships" with "need not apply: too old." My reaction was: Wow? Does romance somehow stop when you hit 40, or 50? I hope not because we all want something to look forward to!

So I had two choices. I could rant about it on the bulletin boards/tumblr blogs which have been over loaded with fan infighting- or I could write something. I decided to write this little snipit. In it, Lynx-o has a girl friend, and she is one of the most beautiful in old Thundera.

Hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
